


【寒湛】步生莲 r18

by kawayina



Category: all湛
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina
Kudos: 8





	【寒湛】步生莲 r18

殿堂之上，富丽堂皇，其下坐着几位入场宾客，严格按尊卑顺序入座。无不例外，他们惊叹于不远处宗主尊椅上，正在上演的活春宫。

当真是活色生香，直叫人垂涎三尺。

“呃。。唔啊。。。”蓝湛双手撑在木质围栏上，脑门紧贴手臂，完全不敢抬起头，两鬓发丝已全然被浸的湿透，脸蛋儿潮红。在蓝湛身后站着的，是岐山不夜天尊主，温若寒，他面色冷淡，却又透着不可一世的轻蔑，仿佛眼前的蓝湛并非年轻公子，只是落到手中的猎物罢了。

“该怎么做，不需要温某提醒了吧？”说着，温若寒猛地抽出塞在蓝湛臀缝中的玉势，其上满是晶莹水渍，又分明掺杂着血丝。待取出后，温若寒将其扔在一边，对着背对自己的蓝湛道，“转过来，你那玉臀温某都看腻了，自己坐上来。”

谁料蓝湛见着温若寒欲伸手抓住自己，竟是一个激灵，纵身跃下百步台阶。由于灵力被封，孱弱少年重摔在地，留下一地暗红血迹，他缓缓抬起脑袋，警觉地扫过周围，这才意识到自己下半身未着寸缕，全身只挂着一件白色单衣，还是透明的。

“唔，呃。。。”匍匐在地，艰难爬行，蓝湛抬起脑袋，浅眸空洞无神，原本尚还透着希望的烈火，已然彻底散灭，消逝。。

“尊上新纳的宠妾就是他？瞧着不过十五六岁的模样，尚还是个小公子呢。”座下宾客调侃道，这倒也不费解，毕竟温若寒心血来潮也不是一日两日，玩几天扔出去的也大有人在。

此时，高大身影由远及近，亦压迫的蓝湛愈发乏力，他抬起脑袋，却见温若寒竟亲自走下台，将自己抱起后往不远处雾气萦绕的山泉处走去，吓得哆嗦了一下，喃喃道：“放手。。”

“各位，稍等片刻，晁儿，你去主持一下。”温若寒关照道，颔首在蓝湛耳边告诫道，“居然敢当众反抗？害温某颜面全无，看来还是对你太仁慈。”

目送尊上离去，来者皆是面面相觑，不过他们早已习惯以猎艳为荣的温家，毕竟家大业大，揽四海尤物自是易如反掌，旁人羡慕而不得罢了。

泉水洌洌，清流拍打过石岸，激起千层水花。温若寒将怀抱着的少年扔入池中，自己则是褪去外衫，一言不发走近正奋力欲爬上岸的蓝湛，冷笑道：“脱水之鱼，倒也倔强。”

“滚。。”蓝湛抬头，狠狠瞪过来者。

“一派胡言，温某早就听腻了。”温若寒握住蓝湛肩膀，将人一把捞了起来，双手逐渐往下，故意揉弄能让少年羞死的隐秘地带，最终把人翻过身来，扶着那纤瘦腰肢，往前一顶，本抵在后穴口的龟头一下子冲撞入柔软地带，性器亦是整根没入湿热的肠道。

“呃，放开。。”蓝湛泣不成声，泪水如玉珠般掉落，一颗颗砸入泉水，溅起细微水花，他被温若寒强行扳过脑袋，薄巧的唇瓣被啃咬的肿胀出血。然而温若寒并不满足于这些，就着下体相连的姿势，他将蓝湛拖出泉水，猛地开始剧烈动作起来，硕大的性器在被干到烂熟的花穴内进进出出，逼得蓝湛整具透红的身子皆是颤抖不已，呜咽不出话来。

双手撑在水泥地上，蓝湛逐渐失了气力，最终身子一沉，完全趴在地上，歪着脑袋哽咽。温若寒则是完全坐上了少年身子，似是爱怜地抚摸过蓝湛后背，戏弄道：“再冷，都能叫你化冰，化作一滩水。”

“呜，呜呜。。”蓝湛哭声又阴又沉，他被温若寒拽住后发，被迫抬起头来。少年青涩的身子还未完全长开，虽是四肢修长，和温若寒壮年的身躯相较，终是白嫩且纤细。躯体交叠，温若寒俯身贴在蓝湛后背，感受着身下小白兔心脏剧烈跳动声，和因被插弄发出的微弱喘息声，心满意足地笑道：“蓝二公子，温某干的你舒服吗？”

“呃。。。”冷不防被人抱起，蓝湛顺势坐在温若寒腿间，随着抽插频率起起伏伏，他哽咽到发不出声来，腰间早被温若寒宽大手掌揉捏的通红，整个人看起来那么脆弱，又那么不堪一击。两条腿盘在温若寒身侧，时不时缩一缩，赤着的小脚丫子，足尖通红，足腕处皆是被麻绳勒出的红痕。

“呜呜。。呜。。”蓝湛被温若寒抱着亲吻，努力想躲开，然而对方并未给自己机会，他的小舌被强制勾出，口腔里满是另自己厌恶的气息，透明薄纱材质的里衣内，亦隐约可见被揉捏到肿胀的乳尖，和精瘦稚嫩的身躯。

蓝湛哭声愈发响亮，最后脑袋枕在温若寒肩膀，被一股灌肠精液刺激的浑身痉挛。两人交合处淌出了不少淫液，白里渗红，蓝湛幽闭小穴哪里受的住温若寒身下超尺寸的凶器再三开拓，被迫吞入庞然大物，竟是被干的肛门破裂，撕开了一道触目惊心的伤口。

他颓然倒在温若寒怀里，呼吸急促又逐渐微弱，两条腿由于长时间被迫打开，谅是觉得羞死，也早已抽搐到完全合不拢。温若寒揉了揉蓝湛尾椎骨，只听得对方“嘶”地倒吸过一口凉气，喃喃道：“疼，胀。。”

蓝湛被温若寒扶着，勉强站起身来，两瓣臀肉早就因剧烈摩擦而红的发胀，两腿内侧淌下的鲜血，顺着粉肌往下流淌，最终浸的一双玉足皆是血淋淋的。温若寒见蓝湛走几步便差点往前倒去，所过之处溅落一地红莲，实在拿这孩子没办法，复又把人重新抱了起来，为其披上衣物。

他吻了吻蓝湛冰冰凉凉的嘴唇，嗤笑道：“这么脆弱？往后的日子还长着呢。”


End file.
